


catch me

by eeery



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Captive Prince Week 2017, Comfort, Damen is a good boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeery/pseuds/eeery
Summary: Laurent has been crowned King of Vere and is now ruling alongside Akielos after years of disarray. And while leading his country, the young king finds love in the arms of King Damianos.Written for Captive Prince week: Day 3 and 7 - Kings & Gardens





	catch me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written something for the Captive Prince Week. I wanted to write something short and sweet with lots of fluff. ;w; Hope you like it! 
> 
> Any feedback is much appreciated!

It was the first morning after the Ascension. It had been a hectic day and evening, with councillors and nobility from Vere and Akielos and their households. The events of the previous day had almost been too much for the new king, but Damen had never left his side throughout the day.

Many people were already clamoring to be in his inner circle or wanted his ear on a subject that they felt needed immediate attention. Damen suggested then to go to the summer palace for a brief night, because he knew that the palace was a safe place for Laurent to run to when needed. 

Laurent stood there on the balcony. He looked at the exquisite rose and gold of the morning sky below the horizon. He could smell the sweet fragrance of the frangipani that saturated in the air and the turquoise sea shimmered like silver beads, as the sun and light breeze simultaneously played in its tides.

The chiffon curtains of the window were flowing in the summer wind, opening the room up. Laurent turned and saw the familiar outline of an olive-skinned man. He was lying in the orange sunlight that filtered through the window.

His hair curling at the tops of his ears, his eyes a warm chocolatebrown and the silk sheets twisted around his naked torso. With sleepy eyes, he stretched and ran his hand over the warm hollow where Laurent's body had lain.

"Come get back in bed," Damen mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

Laurent grinned at him. He crawled back into bed to lie next to him, facing him with his head on the same pillow.

Damen looked at him, smiled, and said, "Good morning, lover."

Pulling him close, Damen planted a kiss on his lips, and it had all started again, slow and sweet. Laurent felt the warmth of Damen's lips upon his neck and a tremor brushed through him. They had spent the previous day and night in bed together, talking and laughing and making love slowly.

Caught between sleeping and consciousness, Laurent closed his eyes on a sigh as he felt Damen's fingers comb through his hair. Laurent was, even after all those intimacies, still nervous about spending time with him and allowing him in into his most personal places.

He thought about their future together and what their journey would bring. Laurent knew the importance of fulfilling his responsability as Vere's king. He remembered how father had always guided Auguste; the better man, the better warior, the future heir.

_King Laurent_. It were words he never thought he would hear. He'd always thought that it was a role fitted for his brother and only him. Laurent had lived his youth away from court, reading books, and far away from scrutiny unlike Auguste, who'd grown up in the spotlight until the end.

But Laurent knew he lived a life of privilige, knowing and understanding that, after his brother's dead during the war, he would take his father's place on the throne as King of Vere. The councillors had been preparing him for that day after Auguste's passing. However, as prepared as he was on an educational level, he knew that he was emotionally far less ready to run a country. To run Vere.

Laurent startled out his thoughts when Damen drew him closer to him. He leaned forward and locked his arms around the back of Laurent's head. "Is everything all right?"

"Damen, I don't know if I can do this," he said after a moment of silence.

"I wish you could see yourself the way I see you, Laurent. You're cunning and you have the ability to read your opponents. But most of all, you understand people. You do not see their actions, despite how you may feel about them, you see their motivations. I have no doubt you will be the best king Vere could ask for."

And as Damen watched him with his warm brown eyes, Laurent knew this was all he needed to know that he believed in him. Damen believed in him and to Laurent that meant more to him than he could express.

Damen smiled again. "You can do this. You will do this. You're ready and you've always been," he said assuredly.

The sincerity in Damen's voice stopped his objections immediately. It never ceased to amaze Laurent how Damen could be so comforting and sincere. This time, Laurent leaned toward him and pressed his lips gently against his.

His sudden kiss caught Damen off-guard, but half a second later, he found himself capturing his lips once more. Damen ran his hands down his sides and Laurent felt like everything seemed to melt away, except for his touch.

Damen broke away and took Laurent's hand in his, leading him onto the balcony again. Out on the balcony, Laurent heard the moderate breeze that rustled the branches of the orange blossoms. He leaned on the balcony rail and Damen wrapped his arms gently around his waist.

Laurent leaned back into him. "It's beautiful."

"It's ours," Damen whispered against his hair.

Damen's eyes were radiant in the sun, flecked with bits of gold, and his gaze was calm and intense. Laurent couldn't help but flush under his stare, cursing Damen under his breath.

"I love you."

Laurent looked away and felt his cheecks flush a brighter red. He tried to hide his face with his hair, but Damen lifted a strand of blond hair from his face.

"I love you," Damen repeated softly.

His hair tickled Laurent's ear when he leaned forward and kissed the curve of his neck, his fingers playing along the nape of his neck. The cicadas made such a sound that it was the only sound Laurent heard, except for their laboured breaths.

Damen kissed him all the way to his collarbone that was visible through the drape of his chiton, which was a rare sight, because of the tight-fitted Veretian clothing Laurent always wore.

"You're beautiful," Damen said huskily, leaning his head closer until Laurent noticed the damp, curling hairs around his nape. From the heat, he thought, but then he noticed his heavy breathing and a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead.

And right at that moment when Laurent saw Damen's expression, he realized this is what he wanted. Forever. He couldn't do this alone anymore and he couldn't imagine another person he trusted more than him. He smiled and cupped Damen's cheeks, warm blue eyes searching his.

"I love you too, Damianos. With no doubt in my mind."

Damen smiled warmly. " _My king_ ," he said, kissing Laurent's knuckles. "I am honored."


End file.
